


Cheeky Vamp

by Heron_Angel



Category: Crescentia, Deathblight, Wolfenstahl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel





	Cheeky Vamp

Vasqua could feel the warmth coming off her cheeks as she parted her hair again for the thirteenth time. She had intended to stop after the seventh time, but considering the situation, she wanted every bit of deathly luck possible. She guided the strands to her chest, her cleavage seemingly ready to pop from her outfit as she made sure to emphasize her assets with the silky framing that was her hair. She grinned, imagining the look on her master’s face when she showed up for their ‘meeting’ ready for him. Her corset hugged her curves perfectly, the midnight hour approaching as she turned to get a good look at her hips, naughtily spanking herself as she store at the torn style of her leggings.

“I wonder if he’ll be insulted if I ask to be taken doggy style, Fufufu~”

Vasqua had been summoned by her master in the dead of the night, just prior to the day she had deduced that the human’s spent celebrating death, magic, and all things Hellwolf. Humans were rather fanatical, for livestock, but if it was their made up holiday that was the occasion for her night of passion: she could let it slide. She ran her hands over herself, testing to see if anything snagged or chafed unpleasantly, when the master finally laid hands on her, she wanted to be perfect. She puckered her lips, annoyed that she couldn’t verify anything with a mirror, but confident in her appearance as she left her quarters. The others would need candles to be able to see in this darkness, but she found it to be a blessing and a thrill to be walking around the castle in what amounted to fancy lingerie.

Vasqua tried not to run to her master’s quarters, attempting to pace her clacking heels with her breathing, lest she forgot to do either. She approached the door, extending her nails to rap sensually on the wooden frame, but she retreated her hand. She opted to try to knock as usual but indecision pulled her arm away as she considered the possibility that she needed to be more seductive. As soon as Vasqua had determined the best combination of sensuality and normalcy, a voice called her from within.

“You can come in Vasqua, it’s open.”

Her heart skipped a beat, her breath escaping her as she absent mindedly pushed the door open, revealing her master’s well-lit quarters. He was sat against his desk, arms folded and expectant as Vasqua took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Her hands came over her body anew, just as she had practiced, her voice oozing from her red painted lips as she couldn’t help but moan in his presence.

“You called for me, master?” Her hands glided up to her corset, spreading it apart and letting her breasts free as she covered herself with her hands, smiling confidently at the Hellwolf as her long nails glided over her pale skin. She had done it, just as she had rehearsed, and her body tingled for his reaction when she suddenly felt her blood run colder than ice.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing, Vasqua?!” Squeaked a voice just outside her peripheral, a voice that she knew all too well.

“…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, BITCH?!” Yelled Vasqua, turning to Astarte with fury in her eyes.

“I told you never to call me that!”

“Well it’s what your precious humans call you isn’t it??”

Kerathos, the Hellwolf, groaned as the two got in each other’s faces, slipping the mask he had in hand over his face as he left the room.

“I was going to leave you two in charge of the castle while I was gone, but I think I’ll just have to recall Bahia to do it instead, you two clearly can’t cooperate enough for this task.”

The girls had barely noticed their master departing until he had reached the door, their barking and gnashing of teeth coming to a halt as they apologized.

“I- I’m sorry master…! But where are you go..ing?” Vasqua’s face turned from ashamed to confused as she store at the peculiar skull mask her master had put on.

“I’ve heard there were some tribes of people that celebrate a day of the dead, Dia de… something. It sounded like fun.”

Kerathos winced as the girls let out a noise of confusion, both of them crying out at the same time: “You have fun?!”

“Happy Halloween you two, try not to trash the castle before Bahia gets back…”


End file.
